1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid drive system in, for example, a printer and, more particularly, to a solenoid drive system which ensures a low noise operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a load is mechanically connected to a plunger of a solenoid system, the load being subject to variation. The attracting force created in the solenoid system is usually adjusted to the value suited for the maximum load in order to ensure a stable operation even when the load varies. If the load is considerably small, a large amount of excess force is created in the solenoid system. In the conventional system, since a rectangular drive signal is applied to the driver circuit, the excess force produces high noises. This is because the attracting force of the maximum value is applied to the plunger without regard to the load connected to the plunger.